Can You Stop Hurting Me?
by Ssonsoni
Summary: Baekhyun tahu ini gila. Tapi dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, orang yang selalu membuatnya terluka. Dan sekarang dia harus menanggung konsekuensi atas perasaannya itu. Luhan, terlihat kuat diluar namun sangat rapuh didalam. Dia membenci Sehun karena Sehun selalu bisa melihat sisi rapuhnya. -Bad Summary- ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/Yaoi/DLDR!


**Our Life**

 **Bubbledeer03614**

 **Cast(s): Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the storyline, ChanBaek HunHan KaiSoo milik satu sama lain, Tuhan, dan keluarganya pastinya**

 **Warning! Yaoi, boyslove, alur kecepetan, typo, don't like don't read! No bash, no flame, tapi kalo kritik membangun gua akan dengan sangat berterimakasih menerimanya. Sekali lagi, kalo gak suka jangan baca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tambun paruh baya itu semakin bergetar saat namja muda dihadapannya ini mulai menempelkan pisau lipatnya kelehernya.

"Kau tau apa yang kuinginkan kan ? Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku jadi cepat berikan sekarang." Nada bicaranya sangat tenang dan dingin.

Namja tambun itu dengan tangan bergetar mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku, beberapa kali dompet itu hampir terjatuh karena tangannya yang bergetar, "I-ini. Ambil semua dan lepaskan aku."

Yang lebih muda menyeringai, "Kau beruntung. Hari ini aku tidak sedang ingin membunuh, jadi kau kulepaskan. Tapi kalau sampai kau membuat masalah..." Dia sedikit menekan pisaunya keleher yang sudah mulai keriput itu "... aku jamin kau akan mati lebih cepat, pak tua."

Luhan segera meninggalkan tubuh tambun yang perlahan merosot itu setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. "Cih, bersenang-senang di bar tanpa mengingat usia." Cibir Luhan, dia melepas masker hitam yang melekat diwajahnya lalu mengambil uang yang ada didompet itu.

"Haah... maafkan aku, Baek." Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah, rindu dengan adik kecilnya yang mungkin sudah tidur sekarang. Wajar saja, ini sudah lewat pukul 1 dini hari.

 **~oOo~**

"Hyung hyung cepat bangun!" Bungsu Byun itu melompat-lompat di kasur kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Diamlah Baek, hyung masih mengantuk."

Baekhyun berhenti melompat, dia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur itu, "Hyung pulang larut lagi? Sebenarnya kau ini kerja apa? Kenapa selalu pulang larut malam? Aku khawatir kau sakit."

Tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, dia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat. "Kan sudah hyung bilang, hyung bekerja dikedai kopi yang ada ditengah kota, dan hyung dapat shift malam. Tidak usah khawatir ya?" Luhan mengusak rambut adiknya yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau bisa cari pekerjaan yang ada didekat sini hyung."

"Disana upahnya jauh lebih besar, Baek."

Si bungsu merengut tidak suka, "Aku bisa membantu hyung bekerjaㅡ"

"Tidak. Kau harus bersekolah. Kau hanya perlu belajar yang baik, oke? Biar hyung yang mencari uang."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu, "Hyung, maaf..."

"Maaf kenapa hm?"

"Maaf karena sudah menjadi bebanmu."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus surai adiknya, "Hey, kau satu-satunya yang hyung punya sekarang. Sejak eomma dan appa meninggal kau adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku tidak mungkin merasa terbebani oleh adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia menghambur memeluk kakaknya lalu tertawa senang. "Aku menyayangi hyung."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Baek. Nah, sekarang mana sarapan untukku?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, "Astaga aku lupa! Ayo cepat hyung, nanti sudah keburu dingin." Dia menarik tangan Luhan, membuat yang lebih tua sedikit terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci perlengkapan makan mereka tadi.

"Baek, biar hyung sajaㅡ" Luhan berjengit kaget, pasalnya Baekhyun meringis saat dia menepuk pundak adiknya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iㅡiya hyung, aku hanya kaget. Sudah, hyung duduk saja, ini tugasku." Baekhyun tersenyum ceria, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Luhan mengusak rambut sang adik, "Baiklah."

'Ugh, sakit...' batin Baekhyun.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun dengan ragu melangkah keluar kelasnya, sesekali mata sipitnya mengedar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah memastikan aman, dia segera berlari. Sungguh, dia sangat lelah untuk menerima sekedar tendangan atau pukulan dari para 'mereka'.

Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya dilutut dengan nafas terengah, "Heol... aku selamat." Baru saja dia akan melanjutkan langkahnya seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya kasar.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh hah?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang begitu mendengar suara yang begitu dingin dibelakangnya. "Pㅡpark Chanyeol..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun. Mana teman pendekmu itu ? Biasanya dia akan berkoar-koar didepan kami."

"Kalian tidak ada urusan dengannya" desis Baekhyun.

Kai menarik rambut Baekhyun, membuat namja itu mendongak menatapnya, "Pasti menyenangkan membuat luka baru ditubuhmu. Tenag saja, aku tidak akan memukul wajahmu"

Baekhyun tidak melawan saat Chanyeol menyeretnya. Melawan pun percuma, itu hanya akan menambah lukanya nanti. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara melarikan diri tanpa membuat badannya babak belur dipukuli.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana? Kami membutuhkan keahlian hyungmu dalam merakit senjata dan otakmu dalam mengatur strategi, kalian akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat besar kalau bergabung dengan kami." Berulang kali Chanyeol mengulang penawarannya pada Baekhyun, dan tetap dijawab dengan tolakan keras dari yang lebih mungil.

"Kau cukup keras kepala juga. Orang tua kalian sudah meninggal dan kalian butuh uang untuk membiayai hidup bukan? Bergabung dengan kami maka kau dan hyungmu itu akan mendapatkan semua yang kalian inginkan dengan mudah."

Baekhyun menggeram. Sebenarnya siapa yang keras kepala disini. Sudah berulang kali dia menolak dan namja 'tiang' ini tetap saja menawarkan hal yang sama padanya, "Hei Park. Kau mengerti ucapanku kan? Aku bilang aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol melipat kakinya, "Bagaimana dengan hyungmu? Dia pasti mau."

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL! HIDUPNYA TERLALU BERHARGA UNTUK BERGABUNG DENGAN DUNIA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Baekhyun kalap, dia bahkan menggebrak meja dihadapannya membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun, "dengar Baek, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kalian bergabung dengan kami." Dia menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan emosi yang siap meledak.

Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari ketua 'Exo'. Exo sendiri adalah sebuah kelompok bayaran yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mereka mengawal, membunuh, menyelundupkan narkoba, senjata dan pekerjaan berbahaya lainnya. Dia menganggap pekerjaan berbahayanya ini memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Lahir sebagai bungsu dari keluarga Park yang memiliki harta berlimpah nyatanya tidak membuat hidupnya bahagia sama sekali. Selalu diatur dan dipaksa membuatnya muak lalu memutuskan untuk masuk dalam dunia kelam ini, tentu saja dengan kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki kehidupan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Dia sangat keras kepala asal kalian tahu" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh mengingat Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya menolak penawaran yang dia berikan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, sepertinya kita memang harus memakai kekerasan" ujar Kai, Sehun yang mendengarkannya langsung mendelik, "dan membuat Luhan mengamuk? Oh tidak, aku tidak mau." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat overprotektif Luhan terhadap Baekhyun, sunbaenya itu pasti akan mengamuk kalau sampai melihat luka lecet sedikit saja diwajah mulus adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kita hanya menggertak, Sehun-ah."

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang usulan Kai, "sepertinya sedikit kekerasan tidak masalah" sebuah seringaian tercetak dibibirnya.

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prolog macem apa itu /nengok keatas/ bukannya lanjutin ff yang lama malah bikin ff baru. Gua sendiri masih bingung ini main pair nya siapa, tapi kalo ngeliat sekarang sih kayaknya ChanBaek, atau LuBaek /terserah/ Ini bikinnya cuma dua jam jadi kalo berantakan yaahh... itu salah gua xD hadeeehh... pusing, yang penting ff yang ina janjiin udah ya pakde? Oke? /okee/

Kalo responnya bagus ya gua lanjutin ff ini, tapi kalo gak ada respon ya tetep gua lanjutin /tapi updatenya ngaret/ XD


End file.
